


Mutual Touching (a HOFSS mini-deleted scene)

by barelyaconcept



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barelyaconcept/pseuds/barelyaconcept
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between chapters 35 and 36, Rocket and Peter spend some time getting to know each other, if you know what I mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Touching (a HOFSS mini-deleted scene)

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh... I don't really know how to explain this, but I'm moving all my GOTG stuff to this account, rather than catonthepianostrings. There was this whole thing, and I just feel weird having this stuff where people that I actually talk to can/will see it, you know? So I'm throwing all my kind of questionable stuff over here. I really hope that doesn't confuse anyone, but I do think it will make me feel more like I can write this stuff and share it with y'all.  
> (edit: shoot, I totally didn't tag this as slash or anything askfj i'm so sorry I hope I didn't scar anyone)

Peter curled around him, turned them onto their sides so that he can reach Rocket and just hopes he isn’t being too overbearing. Rocket’s tongue isn’t shy -- he’s snaked it out of his own mouth to take up residence in Peter’s, so Peter reaches his own out and around to run along Rocket’s canines.

Their newly-formed connection sings with the physical contact, and it’s as if Rocket’s skin is his own.

“Unh?” Rocket says, and reaches for Peter’s clothes. Their mouths are different enough that it seems like it shouldn’t be that hard to breathe through the kiss, but Peter still finds himself breathing hard as he leans up to whip the t-shirt over his head. 

“We don’t have to do anything,” he says, quite coherently he thinks. “But I definitely think we should give this a little time to settle. Is cuddling too un-badass a word for us?”

Rocket laughs, very nearly as loud as his totally-fake laugh, but it’s definitely genuine. “Yeah, we’re not gonna use that word. Mutual existing. Bond reinforcement? But hey, we can do whatever, if we talk it out a little.”

“I like that. Bond reinforcement,” Peter chuckles. “So uh... I’d like to keep kissing you, maybe touch you? Go from there?”

“Agreed,” Rocket says. “Mutual touching? That sounds bad, but you get it.” He presses his little hands -- shit, Rocket can hear him and--

_I certainly can, Quill. Just don’t get condescending on me and we’ll be fine._

“I like your hands though. Your all-of-you. Fun-sized, right? If I had bigger pockets, I could just keep you in there!”

“And that’s enough talking. Shuddup and come here.”

Rocket’s hands are hot and soft against his bare shoulders, and Peter tries not too loom over him too much, but Rocket’s not nervous about it yet. Rocket’s calluses scraping across neck make Peter shiver, but Rocket himself is shaking. It takes Peter a second to get it, but this feeling-things probably goes both ways and Peter’s got no fur between his skin and the outside world.

He presses their mouths together and Peter grins into it and his teeth are blunt and short against Rocket’s own, and maybe it’s a little weird, still, maybe he can still hear too much and feel his own hands through Peter’s skin and Peter’s brain, but it’s also not enough and just right, and Rocket thinks that _yeah_ , they’re going to make this work.


End file.
